Christmas Cheer
by alexcullen1
Summary: Three words. Tiva. Christmas. Fluff. Read&Enjoy!


**Hi everyone! I know I said, I would have so many fics up this week, and this is the only one that I've posted but I promise the other two are coming! Eventually. Haha, I was watching Tiva Christmas videos on youtube, and I was inspired by all the cuteness. Plus I watched Silent Night (6X11) this morning. That's where the quote about families is from. DiNozzo might be a little OOC in the beginning. I don't think he would be that honest on the show, but in my fic, he is. Just cute Christmas fluff in time for Christmas! Please review!**

**Hope everyone had a fantastic holiday!**

**Alex**

**PS. Those other stories WILL be up!**

**PPS. Check out my other Delena and Tiva stories!**

**Christmas Cheer**

"Tony, what are you doing for the holidays?" Ziva asked as she took a break from her monotonous paperwork. They were alone in the office.

"Oh you know the usual." Tony said, looking up from his computer.

"And that is..?" Ziva asked again.

"Watching _It's a Wonderful Life_. DiNozzo tradition." Tony said. He started typing on his computer again, signaling that the conversation was over.

Ziva went back to her paperwork, and tried to settle back into the rhythm.

"Why do you ask?" Tony said suddenly.

"I was just wondering." She took a beat. "Do you ever regret not having a wife and kids especially during this time of year? Hanukah is all about family, is it not same with Christmas?" Ziva fired off another question. It was a question she had asked him once before. He had avoided it then.

"Sometimes I do. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a beautiful wife and 2.5 kids. But…" Tony said honestly.

Ziva was taken aback by his openness. "But what?"

"I have this team. I have you, and Abs, and McGee, and Gibbs, Duck. Even Palmer." He said with a small smile. "Think Gibbs will let us leave now? It is Christmas Eve after all."

McGee was already gone. He and his sister were meeting at the airport to fly to see their parents.

Then, like magic, Gibbs swept in. "You all can go. Have a good Christmas." He said, then swept out again.

"Well, I guess we're free." Tony said as he closed the programs on his computer. He almost didn't want his conversation with Ziva to end.

Tony stood by her desk waiting for her to shut down her computer. "Ziva…" he started to say.

"Yes?" She turned to look at him.

"Do you want to come over? We could get pizza and watch the movie…" He trailed off.

"I would love to." Ziva said as she grabbed her bag and jacket. "I'll just drop my car off at home, and then I'll be right over?"

"Sounds like a plan." Tony said.

- 45 Minutes Later-

Ziva took a deep breath as she knocked on Tony's door. '_Why am I nervous? It's just Tony!_' She scolded herself.

The door swung open in front of her, and Tony's warm smiling face beckoned her inside.

"I brought caramel corn." Ziva said as she put the bowl in the coffee table.

"Oooo, my favorite." Tony said as he came up behind her.

Ding, Dong

"And that would be the pizza." Tony said as he went to get the door. "Thanks man. Have a good Christmas!" Tony called after the delivery boy as he shut the door.

"I got extra cheese, just how you like it." He said while I walked into the living room.

Ziva smiled, they both knew each others favorite things. He set the box down on the table, and they each took a slice onto the plates Tony provided.

"You ready to start what might be the greatest Christmas movie of all time?" Tony said wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, Tony, I think I am." Ziva said, laughing.

God, he loved her laugh. It made him smile and all the other clichés in the book.

He clicked play and they both settled into the movie.

Eventually Ziva's head found Tony's shoulder and his arm found its way around her pulling her close.

"I'm glad I didn't have to spend Christmas Eve alone." Tony whispered in her ear.

Ziva just smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I am glad neither of us is alone."

They both sighed in contentment, and finished watching the movie.

FIN

**Please review on your way out!**


End file.
